With the improvements in technology and in particular the demands for information, the need for power is ever increasing. Many types of electronics equipment are collocated and often this equipment is powered separately. In particular many types of telecommunications equipment are often collocated e.g. repeater housings, service units, chassis, and etc. Power provided for the collocated equipment may originate from the same or different sources. For example remote units can be line powered from the central office. In many situations power is not only needed to run the telecommunications equipment but to provide power for other services such as monitoring, fault detection, cooling, life line services, and the like. With the increasing demand for data and limitations on power from central offices there is often insufficient power available to provide additional services by a single piece of equipment. In these types of situations any excess power is often unused or unavailable.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a technique to provide input power sharing.